Remember Me Forget Me
by TazuTea
Summary: Years have passed since Kisshu's first mission on Earth, where he friended a chubby little girl his age at a park. Six years later, he's back on Earth to claim what's rightfully his people's, Planet Earth, but will he remember her when he sees her again? And how is the same girl connected to Proffesor Shirogane's journals of the Mew Project? Rated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1: Star Shaped Hair Ties

**Key:**

**Points of view will change and I will say when they do.**

_**Thoughts**_

_Emphasis_

"**Letters and other print or text read out loud."**

-Time lapses will be said in this format-

* * *

Chapter 1: Star Shaped Hair Ties (Prologue Part: 1)

3rd person P.O.V.:

The young alien flew high across the skies and between the tall buildings, observing his surroundings and the chaos of Tokyo traffic below him. He grimaced at the sight of all those humans, destroying the earth they had stolen just to get more stuff to destroy it with. These selfish human are so conceited, so self observed, that they don't even notice him flying right over their heads!

Kisshu stopped and sat on top of many buildings, the polluted air was sickening him and he could barely pay attention to where he was going with all the noise from the cars below.

He is here on a mission. Well, not really, his father is. Back in Bácús, his home planet, his father was given the mission to go to Earth with his men and gather information about this planet. His father had told the family about the mission and Kisshu had begged him to him come with him. Pai and Taruto had begged too, but because Taruto is currently too young, his father had picked only Kisshu and Pai to go with him. Now, he was out, observing the planet and its condition.

His father had told him to patrol a small island nation, Japan as the locals called it, while Pai observed another nation, Europy (or something like that,) and he and his men observed other lands of this world. His father had stationed himself in a land called China, which isn't far away since they can all teleport to the ship they had come in, which is also in Japan. Pai was given a land much larger than Kisshu, probably because he is older.

Kisshu's thoughts were interrupted when he caught a small figure moving out of the corner of his eye, far below the building he is sitting on top of. Curiosity took the best of him and he flew down towards it slowly.

The moving object is a human girl, around his age by the looks of it, jumping up and down while rotating a rope around her and chanting some song. She doesn't seem to be good at whatever she doing because the rope keeps getting caught on her legs every other jump or so. Kisshu sat on one of the trees in the park, close to the bouncing girl and observed her for a few minutes. Her long, black hair was pulled up into pigtails with two hair ties with a star shaped button on them and bounced with each jump as well as her chubby cheeks.

"Strawberry… Shortcake… Huckleberry… Pie… Who gonna be… your lucky guy…" sang the girl, saying each word as whenever she jumped, "A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J-K- shoot!" The girl bunched up the rope and threw it at the ground in a fit of frustration when she messed up on the letter K. This brought Kisshu to giggle a bit, loud enough for the girl to hear and turn quickly to look at him.  
"It's not funny!" she screamed.

"Is too! You're so bad at that!" Kisshu laughed back.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

The banter went on for a bit until the chubby girl pouted and picked up the rope then held it up towards the eight-year-old alien. "Yeah, well if you think I'm so bad then you must be better than me!" Kisshu's face paled, he has no idea of what she was doing much less know how to do it. Nevertheless, he is not going to let an overweight human girl win.

The green haired boy flew/fell down from the tree and slowly walked over to the girl. She looked a little scared and as if she was about to ask Kisshu something, but decided against it and held up the rope still. Kisshu looked at the rope skeptically, but took it from the girl and held it by putting the two plastic handles like he had seen her do before.

'_**How am I going to this?**_' Kisshu asked himself as he stared at the two plastic handles. "Well?" asked girl, narrowing her light brown eyes mischievously behind thick-rimmed glasses, "Are you gonna jump? Or are you a lair and don't know anything about rope skipping?" Kisshu snapped at her, "I know how to do this!" _'__**No I don't**__.' _And with that, he threw rope behind him while holding the handles (like how the girl did,) threw it over himself and jumped.

Three seconds later, Kisshu found himself with the colorful rope tied around his ankles, a scrape in his knee, and laughing girl beside him. "Ha- ha-ha! Ha ha ha ahahaha! You can't even do one!"

Red spread over Kisshu's face like wild fire as he sat up. "Sh-shut up! It's not funny!" he yelled at her as tears began to sting his eyes. "Is to—Ah! You're bleeding!" she exclaimed when she spotted the red liquid dripping down his shin. Kisshu looked at the wound, noticing that he indeed is bleeding. The girl knelt down and looked at the scrape then looked at him. Kisshu noticed that her eyes were a light brown that shone gold when the sun's rays hit them- they reminded him of his own eyes. "Stay here, momma has a first-aid kit in the house." She stood and started to run out of the park, "I'll be right back!" Kisshu nodded as he watched her go.

He can leave now, so why isn't he?

He can easily teleport back to the ship and heal himself, so why isn't he?

'_**She would be suspicious of me if I left.'**_he thought, remembering his father's orders to not attract too much attention to himself. _**'Yeah, that's why!'**_

Soon, the girl was back, holding a white box with a red cross on the front. She quickly knelt down again and opened the box reaching inside for a small white packet with blue writing all over it. She tore it open and took out a wet, white paper. Kisshu watched as she cleaned the almost dried blood off his shin and around the scrape. She set the soiled tissue aside and got another packet identical to the one before. She tore it open as well and looked up at him, "Alright, this is going to sting a tinie tiny bit but don't move." Kisshu bit his lip and nodded, unsure of what she was going to do. She nodded also and unraveled the tissue and gently began to wipe off the blood on the scrape. Soon, an intense burning sensation shot up through him from the scrape.

Kisshu yelped and moved away from the girl, "Ow! Why are you doing that?" he yelled at her. It hurt, it was uncomfortable, why would humans do that to themselves? Maybe they are more stupid than he originally thought! "It's alcohol! It kills the germs in the scrape and keeps you from getting an infection!" Kisshu looked at her, perplexed. "It's true! Momma told me, so it's true!" she exclaimed. "But it hurts!"

"That means it's working! Please let me continue or the scrape is going to get infected and you could die!" Kisshu's eyes widened, "I could die?" The girl nodded frantically. Kisshu looked to the side, thinking. He doesn't want to die, but he also doesn't want to hurt. With a deep scowl in his face, he weighted the two sides against each other and after a few seconds he looked at the girl and nodded once, "Fine. But make it quick!" The girl beamed and gently began to wipe the wound once more. Kisshu hissed again and clenched his jaw and hands, "Hurry up!" The girl sped up a bit, "I'm almost… done!" she said as she put the tissue aside with the other one. "Now I just have to put this," she held up a tube with some green color on the outside, "and a bandage and I'll be all done." Kisshu stared at the tube, "Does that sting too?" She shook her head and put some of the substance on the scrape. "It keeps the germs out so that your scrape won't get infected." She responded.

Kisshu's head cocked to the side, "I thought that's what the stingy stuff is for." The girl shook her head once more, "That takes the ones that are already there out, and this one keeps them out." Kisshu's mouth formed the shape of an O to show his understanding.

Once the girl finished bandaging the scrape (she couldn't find a big enough bandage so she used a gauze pad and some other tiny white bandages to hold it in place) she patted her fluffy blue skirt and informed Kisshu that she was done. He studied the bandage and tanked her silently.

The two sat there for a few moments before the girl spoke up, "So, uh… Why are your ears so big?" Kisshu smirked, "Because I'm not from here!"

She looked at him confused, "Where are you from then?" Kisshu leaned back and used his arms to hold himself up. "I'm from the planet Bácús!" The girl's eyes widened at the word 'planet'. "Planet? Are you an alien?!" she asked, bewildered. Kisshu shook his head proudly and expecting for the girl to go off running and scared. Instead he received a surprising, "That's so cool!" Kisshu sat at up. "Cool? Aren't you scared? I'm an alien!" The girl giggled, "Not at all! I think it's cool! What's your planet like?"

They spent the rest of the evening talking about his home planet, she asked, he answered. The girl asked about the people there, what they eat, why Kisshu is here, and many other questions relating. He had to admit, Kisshu was impressed with the number of questions the girl had.

It was around sundown that Kisshu noticed how long he had been there talking to her. He quickly stood up. "I have to go!" Kisshu cried out. "What? Why? I want to hear more!" the girl asked. "My father, he will be mad if I'm not back in time." He explained. "Oh… Will you come back tomorrow?" Kisshu thought for a second, does he really want to spend any more time with this human? He nodded, "Yeah. But I have to go, right now!"

The girl beamed at him and jumped up onto her feet, "Great! I'll come back, too!" Without realizing it, Kisshu smiled joyfully. The girl began to pick up the first aid kit and the jump rope from earlier, "Well I'll see you tomorrow!" and she turned and walked the same direction she did when she went to get the first aid kit. Kisshu nodded and turned also and was about to teleport away when realized something else for the second time that day. _**'I don't know her name!'**_ He flew towards her and grabbed her wrist. He noticed how much more darker her tannish-brown skin is compared to his paper white one. "Wait! What's your name?"

The girl turned around and after a second she smiled, "I'm Kyoko but everyone calls me Kyo-chan for short." Her gaze turn curious, "What's yours?"

Kisshu let go of her wrist and smiled as well, "My name's Kisshu."

The girl's eyes twinkled, "Cool name!" Kisshu's smile widened, "Thanks!"

With that, the gold eyed alien flew off and teleported away to the ship, strangely excited for the day to come.

* * *

**Hello! My name is Tazu! Thank you so much for clicking on this story and I hope you liked it! This is a prologue, which is why the characters are so young.**

**Sorry it's so long, I'm just tired of all these fan fictions with two page long chapters! D I will make the next chapters a bit shorter if it bothers any of you, but be ware, shorter chapters means more cliffhangers~!**

**I named the planet** **Bácús because it means bakery and I thought it would make sense, since all the aliens are named after pastries and sweets.**

**Though the name Kyoko has many meanings, when written with this symbol: 杏 it mean apricot.**

**Part two of this prologue will be up soon!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: An Experiment?

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but if you recognize anything in this story as part of the franchise, then I don't own it! I only own my characters!**

**To answer one of the reviewers' question: There will be a romance, but I'm currently conflicted as to whether or not it should be with my OC or to stick to what the anime has given me without altering to much of the original story.**

**We'll see as the story unfolds! I will need you (the reviewers) help in figuring out where I want this story to go! Giving me ideas in the reviews would really be appreciated! **

* * *

**Key:**

**Points of view will change and I will say so when they do.**

_**Thoughts**_

_Emphasis_

"**Letters and other print or text read out loud."**

-Time lapses will be said in this format-

* * *

Chapter 2: An Experiment? (Prologue Part: 2)

3rd person P.O.V.:

"Kyo-chan, where are you going?" Kyoko's mother, Mrs. Orenjitera, said as her daughter ran around the kitchen getting food from the fridge and putting it in two small bento boxes and a plastic bag. "I'm going to the park." She replied as she stuffed the now full bento boxes in to the plastic, but before she could tie of the bag, her mother took one of the bento boxes out of the bag. "Now, now, I know you love food, but two boxes is just too much. The doctor said we need to watch you weight as well." her mother scolded. Kyoko politely took the bento box out of her mother's hands, "One of them is for Kisshu, mommy! And my weight is fine!"

"Kisshu? The boy that you talked so much about last night?" Mrs. Orenjitera asked, "The so called 'alien'?" Kyoko tied the plastic bag at the top and sighed. Then she pushed her glasses up her nose, placed her hands on her hips, and scowled at her mother. "He _is_ an alien, mommy! He has big ears and he _flew_ away yesterday!" the girl exclaimed. Still her mother gave her a 'seriously?' type look, "Alright. But I'm not letting you waste food, so those two boxes better be empty when you get back." The black girl nodded at her mother and walked out the door, bag and food in hand, to the park where she had promised to meet Kisshu the day before.

She walked all the way down the street past the houses and to the lush park. As she entered the rusted gates of the park, Kyoko noticed that her newest friend wasn't there. _**Maybe he's still looking around.**_ She thought as she walked over to the swing set and sat upon the piece of plastic that made up the seat of the creaking set. Kyoko put the package of food on the seat beside her and decided to pass the time until Kisshu arrived by swinging and seeing how far up she could go.

It was around 20 minutes later that the golden-eyed boy flew over the tops of the trees surrounding the clearing the made up the park. As soon as Kyoko spotted him, she stood up and ran to where she thought he was going to land. "Kisshu-chan!" she exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Hi, Kyoko-chan." Kisshu said once he had landed in front of her. Kyoko held up the bag of food with a proud grin, "I brought food for you, I made it myself! I thought it would help you get more information about if you tasted what we eat!" Kisshu looked at the bag, stunned. "A-ah… Thank you…" To be honest, Kisshu was over joyed that the girl had brought food; he hadn't had any decent food since he left his home planet and had only been having the dried foods that they brought for the trip.

The rest of the day was spent eating from the bento boxes and playing around with the ground and the old equipment. Actually, almost everyday was spent like that. Kisshu found himself coming back every day, from morning to almost evening. He enjoyed talking to Kyoko and learning about the different things that the inhabitants of earth do. Days became weeks as Kisshu spent a lot of his time at that park. It was a good time, until one certain Tuesday.

The two children had been playing on the swing, Kyoko pushing Kisshu since the other way around didn't really work with Kyoko's weight and Kisshu's weakness. "Higher!" Kisshu exclaimed, as he held on tight to the chains of the swing. They both laughed as Kisshu swung violently back and forth.

"Kisshu!"

The laughter stopped abruptly when a figure high above the trees yelled the green haired boy's name. Kisshu recognized the voice immediately and flew off the swing as soon as he could. "Pie?" he asked in dread. The figure flew down quickly and struck Kisshu, making him crash back down to the ground. "Kisshu!" Kyoko gasped out and ran to him. She tried to help him up, but he pushed her away, to which she responded with a questioning look. Pie moved closer, "How dare you mingle with a human?!" shouted the older alien. "Pie, I can expla—" Kisshu was interrupted by another slap in the face. This angered Kyoko, how dare he hit her friend like that?

"Kisshu! Did you not listen to father when he said to not attract attention too yourself? To not, under an circumstances, have any type of contact with them?!" Pie yelled more while Kisshu looked down at the ground.

Kyoko frowned and stepped in front of Kisshu, "Hey! Don't yell at Kis—"

"Shut up Kyoko!" Kisshu yelled from behind her. She to look at him with a hurt expression, "Kisshu…"

Pie swooped in and grabbed his adoptive brother by the arm, "I will report you behavior to father and let him deal with you." Kisshu's eyes widened, "No Pie, please don't!" he exclaimed. Pie began to fly up when he felt one of his feet get tugged on. He looked down and found the girl hanging on to him, with a determined look on her puffy face. She tried to pull him down and screamed at Kisshu to break free, but he only stared at her, unable to believe how she could be so brave against an alien. "Where are you taking him?!" she yelled at Pie. The purple haired alien grimaced at the child and kicked her in the face, effectively making her let go off him so he could fly higher with Kisshu in tow. Kyoko held her face in her face for a bit then looked up at the two aliens as she tried to hold back tears of pain and desperation. "Kisshu will be going back to Bácús." a voice sounded from higher up in the sky. All three looked at the source of the voice and saw a man with dark blue-grey hair wearing clothing similar in style to both Kisshu and Pie's clothes. Kisshu's eyes widened in fear, "Father?"

Kyoko looked at the older alien in bewilderment, "What—why?! What did he do wrong?!" she questioned, desperately trying to keep Kisshu there. The alien man looked at Pie, "Take Kisshu back to the ship. I will take care of the girl personally." Pie nodded and Kisshu started struggling violently to get out of Pie's grip. He looked at Kyoko and reached out for her, "Kyoko!"

The girl reached out for him and jumped, "Kisshu!" but before she could even finish saying his name, the air around the alien boys shook slightly and they disappeared. The girl kept reaching at the air where the Kisshu and Pie where, somehow trying to get Kisshu back. "Kiss—!" The feeling of a hand tightly wrapped around her neck as she was picked up had interrupted Kyoko. The adult alien dug into her neck slightly, "You will not report anything to anyone about us." he threatened, "You will forget Kisshu and our kind and never speak another word about it again. Do you understand human?" Kyoko dug her nails into his wrist and flailed around trying to make him let go, but it seemed to do nothing to the alien. His grasp on Kyoko's neck tightened dramatically and the girl began gasping and gagging for air, "_Do you understand?_" Kyoko nodded frantically and she was tossed onto the ground from a few up with a loud _thump. _Soon after, the blue haired alien was gone, leaving Kyoko alone.

Kyoko sat up from the ground, a blank expression on her as tears began to form in her eyes. A sob found its way out and she held on tightly to her skirt. Another sob followed and another one did as well, within seconds, the girl was sobbing uncontrollably. _**Why did they take him? **_

_**It's not fair! **_She sobbed loudly, "It's not fair!"

—Half an hour later—

Kyoko breathed in and out, trying to calm her crying just as her mother had taught her. She stood and brushed off the dirt on her clothes and every once is a while she would sniffle. She picked up the bento boxes she had brought their lunch in a put them in the cloth bag she had brought them in.

_**He'll be back tomorrow.**_ Thought the girl as she made her way out of the park and slowly walked back to her house.

—In the Orenjitera Residence—

"Shirogane-hakase, I stopped working with you for this exact reason! You and your crazy ideas… I want none of it!" Kyoko heard her mother say as she entered the house. "Ah, Kyo-chan! Welcome home!" he father said once she came in full view. Kyoko bowed at all the adults, one whom she didn't recognize at all. The man stood up and bowed as well. "You must be Kyoko-chan. Pleasure to meet you." he said politely. Kyoko nodded, not exactly knowing what to do, "Same to you, sir." Mr. Orenjitera spoke up then, "Kyo-chan, this is Professor Shirogane. Mommy and I worked with him until the time you were born." Kyoko nodded along, but she wasn't really listening. Instead, she was thinking about the afternoon's events. She looked down, feeling helpless of trying to save Kisshu and questioning whether or not she would see him again.

"Why are you even trying to do this? Is there some threat that you need to make super human girls?" Mrs. Orenjitera. Professor Shirogane sighted and took of his glasses with a solemn look on his face. "I'm afraid so. There have been these… creatures, popping up in place around the world. They are all small and haven't reached public attention since all the governments are containing them pretty quickly. But I believe this is only the beginning." He reached into his bag and brought out some paperwork and Kyoko's parents leaned in to look at them. "There's a much bigger amount of these, um… Chimera Animals in the central Japan area, mainly here in Tokyo. Most haven't directly attacked any civilians, but I think they are looking for something. The only thing I think of that is powerful enough to bring extraterrestrials to Earth is a substance found deep under Japan, mainly Tokyo, called Mew Aqua. Henceforth the name of the project."

Mr. and Mrs. Orenjitera looked at the papers, then at each other, and finally at Professor Shirogane. Mr. Orenjitera leaned back and put an arm around Kyoko, who then snapped out of her thoughts and began to listen to the conversation again. "Fine, you can have a sample of her DNA." Mrs. Shirogane exhaled and slumped down a bit. "If my child gets hurt in any way, I will make sure you pay for it." She said.

Mr. Shirogane nodded, "I would never put her in harms way, Nanako." He then reached into his bag again and brought out a tube with a cork on top and a q-tip in it and took the q-tip. "Kyoko-chan, would you mind opening your mouth for me?" he asked politely. Kyoko looked up at her parents, who smiled at her and nodded, then opened her mouth slightly. After Professor Shirogane had taken the saliva sample, he put the q-tip in the test tube and sealed it with the cork piece.

After a few minutes of further discussion, Professor Shirogane announced that it due time for him to leave. Everyone got up and followed him to the door where he said his goodbyes to the family.

Kisshu didn't return the next day.

* * *

**8 pages.**

**Just… kill me now hahaha**

**Welp! That's the end of the prologue! Please tell me if there are any errors that make it hard to understand what is going on, whether or not it be grammar or the way something is worded. I wrote this all in one night and it's 4:23 A.M. right now UnU"**

**Please review! It encourages me to write more!**


	3. Chapter 3: Recruit!

**Enjoy!**

**Key:**

'Thoughts.'

_Emphasis_

"**Letters and other print or text read out loud."**

—Time lapses and scene changes will be in this format—

* * *

Chapter 3: Recruit!

3rd P.O.V.:

Ryou watched as the girls stumbled into the pink cafe. The all had a solemn look about their faces, telling Ryou what had just happened, all without words.

"Again?" He asked, though it sounded more like a statement than anything else. Lettuce was the only one to respond even though it was just a small nod. Ryou sighed and ran hand through his hair. This was the third time in a row that they've lost to the aliens. All the mew's were putting in 220% and then some to stop those aliens, but they've suddenly grown much stronger. Neither Ryou nor Keiichiro suppect that it's the use of Mew Aqua, since if it were that said aliens would be gone by now, leaving a rotting and destroyed Earth. And no one was eager to wait until that happened.

From behind him, Ryou heard footsteps coming for the direction of the lab. He was about to tell the owner of the footsteps about the day's failure, but instead he was interrupted by Keiichiro talking first. "Everyone." He turned around to look at Keiichiro, who looked hopeful about something.'Did he...?' Ryou thought with a quiet gasp. Keiichiro simply nodded at the other male and headed to the lab with everyone else following him. Once they reached the lab, the mew's saw the record and the picture of some teenager smiling smugly on the large computer screen, next to it a map with a blinking dot on the south of what appeared to be the United States- Florida specifically. The picture was the school picture of a young high schooler , though all the mew's were having a little problem deciphering what gender this teenager is. The mew's observed that the person had tanned skin, as if they are mixed or maybe even from Okinawa since they still looked Japanese. "What's going on?" Asked Ichigo as she got closer to the large computer screen. "This is Orenjitera Kyoko, a high school student just a year older than you, Ichigo." Keiichiro responded. "We've been looking for her since the beginning of the project." Ryou quietly said absent mindedly as he pulled up another picture from a file in the computer. This picture showed a small child, around 7 or 8 smiling excitedly at the camera. She had silky, long, black hair pulled into two high pigtails by two star shaped hair ties. Her skin was also tanned and her eyes shone a light golden brown just like the girl in the other picture. The only real difference is that the young girl was much fatter than the older. "Are you sure it's her?" Ryou asked Keiichiro, sounding strangely relieved.

"Why is she important?" Mint asked, slightly annoyed by their losses and the fact that neither scientist had explained anything. The was a bit of a pause and Ryou turned to face the mews. "She," he said, "is the first Mew."

All the girls gasped. "But I thought that Ichigo-oneechan was the first mew, nanoda!" Pudding said, speaking for all the other mews. Ryou nodded, "So did I, but a few days after Ichigo's DNA was activated, we found a notebook were my father talked about having injected Kyoko with Mew DNA already. This journal was from two months before he died." Ryou responded. Keiichiro continued for him, "In the journal he stated that she has the DNA infused within her right now. Whether or not the DNA is active or dormant, we don't know. We've been trying to find her because since she has had the Mew DNA infused within her for so long, it's only natural that she could an extremely powerful and helpful addition to the team."

"Specially now..." Lettuce said quietly and all the girls nodded in agreement.

"Well then we have to get her!" Mint exclaimed, "We need all the help we can get."

Ryou and Keiichiro nodded. "Maybe one of you should come with me to get her. Like with Zakuro and Retasu, we might need to convince her to join." Ryou explained. "Ichigo should go." Zakuro spoke up after a few moments of thinking. Lettuce, Mint, and Pudding all nodded, "She is the one that pretty much made all of us to join." Said Mint. "M-Me? I don't know... I told Aoyama-kun that I'd go on vacation with him and his family..." Ichigo muttered. Everyone else sweat dropped and Minto slapped her behind the head, "For once, will you stop thinking about you stupid boyfriend! This is more important than your love life!"

"And you get to get to America, nanoda!" Pudding said with a bright smile.

Ichigo frowned,"Fine! But I'll get back at you guys for making me miss my chance at impressing Aoyama-kun parents!"

The mews smiled along with Keiichiro, but Ichigo noticed that Ryou was looking intently at the picture on the screen with a look that like a mixture of relief, hope, and... The girl couldn't pin point what that other emotion that Ryou was displaying was but almost felt as she did the same face whenever she looked at her crush, Masaya.

'I wonder...'

- At the airport, a week later -

Ichigo looked around the airport, looking hard to spot the blond ass wipe meant to meet her here. She grumbled some choices words not meant to be heard in mixed company, how dare he take so long to get to the airport? The plane is leaving in less than forty minutes and she still hasn't gotten the ticket he promised to buy for her (since she isn't exactly the richest kid in Tokyo.)

"Lighten up, will you? You're scaring the other people." The cat girl heard from behind her. She turned around and glared at the uninterested blond. "I've been waiting for half an hour!" she exclaimed, waiving her carry on bag in the air. He grimaced at her and grabbed her wrist so she would stop the obnoxious action.

"Good to know, kitty-cat." He said mockingly. Ichigo was about to claw his eyes out when she heard Keiichiro interfere. "Sorry we're late. We ran into a little bit of trouble on our way here." As if enchanted, her anger was gone. "Oh... then I guest it can't be helped." She said with a light smile.

Ryou scoffed. "Well? Lets get to the gate before Ichigo makes us miss it." Ryou said, beginning to walk towards the lined up desks to get their tickets. "Me?!" Ichigo exclaimed, "But you were the late one!" But her words fell to deaf ears as Ryou and Keiichiro were already talking to the lady and putting their luggages on the weight beside the desk. Ichigo growled a bit and hurried to put her own luggage on the weight.

This was going to be a _long _ride. Sixteen hours with the "genius"?

'I wont make it.'

After a few more minutes of talking and gathering information about the flight, Keiichiro gave Ichigo and Ryou a paper pouch with their tickets inside. They picked up their carry ons from the weight and Ichigo watched as her small luggage bag was put on the conveyor belt on the back wall.

—Sixteen hours and a half later—

The ride went going unexpectedly well for Ichigo. Ryou had spent the whole time on his laptop or sleeping thus far and had not once spoken to her. Keiichiro was enjoying a book that was way too big in the girl's opinion and spoke with her ever so often. Though at times it felt a bit lonely or boring, the scenery outside was enough to keep the girl somewhat occupied.

The sun was almost setting when the three arrived at Miami International Airpoirt. They were now on their way to the Orenjitera residence in a car that Keiichiro had rented. Ichigo took this time to look at the buildings that adorned the city. "Wuah~! It's so nice here! Why did you leave this place?" Ichigo asked, remembering that Ryou and Keiichiro had lived in the States for a few years. "Well, be didn't stay here, we stayed in Virginia, which is more to the north." Keiichiro responded.

"That and the project." Ryou added.

Ichigo nodded and looked back at the buildings they were passing. Some of them were old and most them looked kind of dirty, but it was still a pretty cool looking city. People sat on the sidewalks and on white plastic chairs in front of what Ichigo assumed were some sorts of convenience stores. Through the half open window, she heard lively music in a language she couldn't recognize and sounded nothing like English. Though she didn't know English, so she wasn't really sure if it wasn't English or if it was another language entirely. "Wait, Ryou, you know where we're going right?" Ichigo asked when she realized that he hadn't mentioned anything about where this girl's house is. Ryou nodded, "Unlike you, I think before I go out and about." He said nonchalantly. "Excuse me?!" Ichigo exclaimed, ready to claw out the blond's sapphire eyes again. She stopped though when she spotted a small smirk creep up Ryou's features. 'He's trying to get a reaction from me!' she realized. So, she crossed her arms and looked out the window. Ryou heard the cat girl murmur something about him being mean and his smirk grew wider.

Half an hour later, the two teenagers where in front of the Orenjitera's house. "Keiichiro and I will do all the talking." Ryou said as he walked up the steps to the doorbell button. "Alright." Ichigo said. 'But wait. Then why am here?' the cat girl thought. She opened her mouth to nag Ryou about it, but he had already pressed the bell and a loud voice from the inside of the house begged them to wait a second. A few heavy steps and a few second of the door lock being unlocked, Ryou and Ichigo were greeted by a Japanese couple, both around their late 30's. The woman had long brown hair up in a messy bun and her skin was a fair, light color. She was short. Very short. Compared to man beside her, there was a about 60 centimeter (2 feet) difference or more. The man beside her was almost complete opposite. The cat girl went ahead and assumed that the man is probably from Okinawa since besides him being very tall and dark, his features where like that of a Japanese person.

The couple gave them a small smile until their eyes landed on Ryou. Then the woman's face twisted into a look of somber relief and the man sighted in a way that looked as he had found something that he had been waiting on for years. The woman brought a small delicate hand up to her mouth, "Shirogane Ryou?" Ichigo's eyes widened is surprise, 'They know him?!'

Ryou bowed slightly, "It's a pleasure seeing you again, Mr. and Mrs. Orenjitera." The woman stepped forward brought Ryou into a tight hug. "I thought you had died along with your family!" the woman cried out. Ichigo stepped back a bit to give them some space. "We're so glad you're alive and well." The man said, patting Ryou on the shoulder. The woman pulled back and looked at Keiichiro, "Keiichiro... my goodness look at how much you've grown! How old are you two now?" Keiichiro smiled at her, "Ryou is 15 now and I've recently turned 21." He responded. "Come, come you three. I just finished brewing some tea." Mrs. Orenjitera turned and walked into the house and Mr. Orenjitera signaled for the three to come inside. "Oh, Kyoko will so relieved to know that you two are ok. Speaking of which, Hachi, where _is _Kyoko?" After a second of thought, Mr. Orenjitera- or, well, Hachi- tapped his chin and responded, "I think she is out with Oren practicing." For some reason, this caught Ichigo's attention. "Practicing?" she asked the man beside her. Hachi nodded at the girl, "She's gotten really into skateboarding as of late. Won't stop talking about 'going pro' and meeting a 'Hawk' man. I don't really under stand it, to honest, but as long as she's safe and happy…"

Mrs. Orenjitera- or Nanako as she preferred to be called by her given name- nodded, then turned to Ryou and winked at him, "I remember the giant crush you had on Kyoko. Such a little player at such a young age!" Ichigo almost busted out laughing and cursed at her phone for being out of battery, and therefore rending it unable to take a picture, when she saw a blush make its way across the blond's face. "Ah... it wasn't that big..." Ryou said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Keiichiro let out a small chuckle as they were lead into the living room. "Now, now don't be bashful! It was cute!" Nanako pressed on.

"So Ryou knows her already..." Ichigo mumbled to herself.

"And what is your name, miss?" Ichigo was pulled out of her thoughts when Hachi asked her. She was relived that the couple spoke in Japanese, she had expected for the family to speak only English. "Oh uh, my name is Momomiya Ichigo." She responded, a bit startled. "Momomiya Ichigo? What a cute name!" Nanako said as she made her way into the kitchen. The man nodded and smiled politely, "Pleasure to meet you, Momomiya-san." Ichigo smiled at him as well. "Same to you as well, Orenjitera-san."

Everyone was now seated in the living room of the spacious house. The strawberry girl noticed how different the house setup was from those in Japan, though Japanese knick knacks were here and there around the home. Nanako walked into the room after a few second of disappearing into the kitchen holding a tray of the tea and cups that were promised before. She set the tray down on the coffee table in front of Keiichiro with a bright smile and went to seat with her husband.

"Ryou, Keiichiro. Where have you two been all these years?" Hachi asked with a serious face. Ryou took a sip of his tea and set the cup back down on the saucer, on the coffee table. "After my parents death, I went to Virginia with Keiichiro. I lived there for four years before moving back to Tokyo." The couple nodded, "Ah... and what about you two's studies?" Mrs. Orenjitera asked.

"Oh, both Ryou and I have finished college already." Keiichiro responded. The two elders erupted with a light laughter, "Haha, as expected from two kids so smart!"

Ryou chuckled at bit, "I make sure not to brag." Ichigo looked at him, perplexed and shocked beyond belief. 'Lair!'

"And what are you two doing now? I mean, if you're done with school all ready..." Ryou took a silent, deep breath before speaking again. "Keiichiro and I have continued my father's work- The Mew Project."

A look of complete and utter shock took over the Orenjitera's faces. "You're here for Kyoko." Nanako muttered, seeming to pale slightly. Keiichiro, Ryou, and Ichigo nodded slowly, not knowing what to expect. "Yes, we-" Ryou started.

"No."

All three where shocked when they heard that come from Kyoko's father. "We were part of experiment. It didn't work the first time, and I doubt it works now. And even if it does work, we are in no position to move back to Tokyo." Ichigo stared at the man in disbelief. The future of Tokyo- no, _the world_- is at stake here!

"But it does work!" Ichigo spoke, at last. "It does! My team and I are proof of that!"

"Your team? So if there's more of you, then why do you need Kyoko?!" Nanako asked. Ichigo leaned forward, "That's exactly why we need Kyoko-san! We've been failing at keeping alien attacks under control- we need all the help we can get!"

Nanako let out a small, exasperated sigh. The woman got up and walked to the other side of the room, hands placed on her hips. Soon after, Hachi got up as well and joined his wife. Keiichiro, Ryou, and Ichigo watched them, all hoping that the couple would change their minds.

Ichigo watched as they mumbled between themselves with anticipating eyes.

After a few minutes of tension-filled silence and mumbling, Hachi turned to the other three. "I guess we don't really have the right to say that she can't fight for earth, huh?" He said, draping an arm around his wife. Ichigo, Ryou, and Keiichiro grinned and smiled, glad that they changed their minds. "Thank you so much!" Ichigo exclaimed. "But," Nanako interrupted three's onslaught of "thank you"s, "even though we have said yes, it really comes down to whether or not Kyoko is okay with leaving Miami. And, like we mentioned before, we are not in a position to move right now." Keiichiro nodded, "Yes, of course."

"She normally spends hours practicing with the 'crew' so maybe you should come back tomorrow a little earlier to talk to her about it." Hachi announced.

Ryou stood, followed by Keiichiro and Ichigo, and all three bowed. "Thank you for giving us the opportunity." Keiichiro said.

Promptly after, the three left the house and were welcomed by humid, hot, and sticky air. "I really hope we can convince her to help us tomorrow." Ichigo said as they climbed into the rented car, Keiichiro and Ryou in the front, her in the back.

Ryou simply nodded, mindlessly, and Ichigo noticed the same look from before in the lab appear on the blond's face.

'I wonder what he's thinking.' She wondered, but let the subject go and looked out of the window into the city.

* * *

**This took so long to write! I don't really know why, but yeah.**

** Please leave your thoughts in the reviews! Flame, praise, and tips are all welcomed!**

**Have a nice day/night/evening! **


End file.
